I Think This Is The Start Of A Beautiful Championship: Pt. 2
The premiere continues with the contestants beginning their first challenge. They are faced with two impediments: the flags are placed in a junk pile and tennis-ball blasters are planted inside and will automatically fire tennis balls at the contestants. In the end, one team manages to gain their first victory, while another ends up at the campfire, and one is flung away due to being distracted with the many objects in his vest. Plot The episode picks up where the previous episode left off at. The challenge is about to begin. The contestants must capture a flag in their respective (red for the Kostacinakwan Kinepikwak and green for the Isayawin Mikisiwak) that is in a large area in a junk pile and must place it by a tree house which would become their team's sleeping quarters. They have two openings that would lead them there. The only problem is that there are automatic tennis ball blasters that will fire tennis balls at them and try to stop them. Once the challenge was explained, Chris blew the air horn and the game begun. Just as it started, tennis blasters popped out one by one and started firing at the contestants. They all ran towards the two openings, Kinepikwak to the right and Mikisiwak to the left. They had all gotten there safe and sound, but they weren't safe for long, as more tennis ball blasters came out and did the same thing. This time, seeing as they had nowhere to go, all the contestants stood on one side and began brainstorming on how they would get their flags. Both teams decided to take turns in getting their flags by having two members go at a time. Douglas and Lyle went first for Team Kinepikwak, and Todd and Lydia did the same for Team Mikisiwak. While going for Kinepikwak's flag, Lyle and Douglas hid behind a small pile and discussed some strategy. Lyle suggested that they should pinpoint the trajectory of the tennis balls, but Douglas thought it would take too long, so he pulled Lyle by the arm and they went in head on. Todd and Lydia did the exact same thing, except they used their best skills to try and get to their flag. Douglas and Lyle, however, had little to no luck with getting to their flag, as every time they got ambushed, Douglas would use Lyle as a human shield. Worse, Lyle fell to the ground when he got hit one last time, forcing him and his teammate to go back. Lydia had Todd deflect the tennis balls while she went to get the flag. However, she was stopped when a tennis ball blaster came and shot a tennis ball at her, hitting her and knocking her off balance. Todd couldn't deflect the tennis balls any longer, as there were too many, so he and Lydia just went back to their team. Jorey was concerned when he saw Lyle being dragged by Douglas, so he instructed him to set him down so he could wake him up. But before he got the chance to try, Lyle woke up when he caught a whiff of Jorey's foul stench. So everyone on Team Kinepikwak (except Stuart, whom was fooling around with a sound machine he had in his vest) started pitching ideas. They were distracted by Stuart however, who was being completely annoying with his sound machine. Victor, whom was starting to get irritated by this, tells him to knock it off. The latter tacitly refused, and continued doing his own thing. Kevin then spoke up and said they should all go together and figure out what to do there, which is what they did. Team Mikisiwak was still coming up with an idea on how to successfully get the flag. When Kenneth came up with an idea, Seth interrupted him, and said that they should stick together. The team agreed and they all did just that. Though Team Kinepikwak seemed to have the most thought-out plan, they still weren't able to get the flag. Stuart was the only exception, as he just stood behind a small pile and listened to music. Mikisiwak wasted their time trying to fight off the other team and they ended up getting hit. This forced both teams to retreat. In the meantime, Stuart continued to pull out random objects and annoy his teammates with them, especially Victor. He was most annoyed by his keyboard, which he played and started playing a love song. Jocelyn turns it off and tells him to stop, but it was no use, as he continued to use it anyway. Finally, Victor, who had about enough, yelled at him and threatened to smash his keyboard in half if he didn't stop. Stuart was frightened by this and puts it away. They went back to discussing plans after that, but Stuart had a plan of his own. He took out a tennis racket and went right into the path of the tennis ball blasters. He stared heroically until the tennis ball blasters shot tennis balls at him, and he didn't miss a single one! His teammates and the opposing team were shocked that he actually had some usefulness in him. Todd rushed in as fast as he could and got his team's flag successfully. Stuart ran up to the pile did the same. Both teams then ran over to the two tree houses. Both teams were very fast, and it looked like Team Kinepikwak was about to win. Unfortunately, the thought of it made Stuart accidentally throw his team's flag in the air, costing his team the challenge. Team Mikisiwak, who still had their flag, planted theirs by what would've been Team Kinepikwak's treehouse, giving them the victory. Following their loss, Team Kinepikwak was sent to their first elimination ceremony and started voting. After they voted, Chris gave Gillian, Nya, Vanessa, Lyle, Anita, Kevin, Douglas, Jocelyn, Allie, and Jorey marshmallows, as they all had 0 votes. Victor and Stuart were put in the bottom two, and the final marshmallow went to Victor, making Stuart the first eliminated contestant of the season. Stuart sighed in disappointment and spoke to his teammates to express his disappointment, shocking them. Chris then took him over to the Slingshot of Shame, the brand new elimination device of the season. Stuart was asked if he had any last words, and he shook his head no. Chris then activated the new device and yelled goodbye to his teammates and the he hoped they enjoyed his talents. Chris then signs off the episode afterward. Cast Trivia Category:Episodes